1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device, and more particularly to a support device for supporting mirrors, pictures, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical support devices have been developed and provided for supporting mirrors, pictures, and the like, and normally comprise a support member for receiving the pictures, the mirror members or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,024 to Brizgis discloses one of the typical support devices for pictures or the like, and comprises a pivotal structure attached to a frame member, for inclienedly supporting the frame member on tables, or for attaching the frame member to walls.
However, the fastener members for attaching the pivot strut to the frame member may not be suitably shielded or blocked, and may thus be exposed, and may have a good chance to hurt the users or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,104 to Weidman discloses another typical support or floor stand devices for mounting mirrors or the like, and comprises a U-shaped upstanding arm to support the frame member on ground.
However, similarly, the fastener members for attaching the upstanding arm to the support frame may not be suitably shielded or blocked, and may thus be exposed, and may have a good chance to hurt the users or the like. In addition, the mirror frame device may not be attached to walls.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional frame devices.